Adam Graves
| birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2003 }} Adam Graves (born April 12, 1968 in Toronto, Ontario) is a former professional hockey player. He is best-known for his ten-year tenure with the New York Rangers. He also played for the Detroit Red Wings, Edmonton Oilers, and San Jose Sharks. He finished his career with 329 goals and 287 assists and is currently a New York Rangers special assistant with Prospect Development and Community Relations.NYRangers.com Bio Page. Playing career After spending several seasons in the minor leagues, Graves made his National Hockey League debut with the Red Wings in the 1988–89 season, playing in 56 games and scoring 7 goals. The next year he was traded to the Edmonton Oilers, where he gained a reputation as a hard-nosed player, compiling over 120 penalty minutes in both seasons he spent with the team. It was there that he won his first Stanley Cup championship. After joining former teammate Mark Messier in New York via free agency, his goal production increased markedly. In the 1993–94 season, he scored 52 goals to set the Rangers' club record for most goals in a season at that time; his efforts earned him a place on the NHL All-Star team. That spring he cemented his popularity with the New York fans by playing a vital role in the team's first Stanley Cup championship in 54 years. That year he was also awarded the King Clancy Memorial Trophy for his work with charities. Although the Rangers' fortunes would wane over the next few years as they sank into mediocrity after the 1997 – 1998 NHL season, he remained one of the most popular players. In June 2001, after winning the Bill Masterton Trophy, he was traded to San Jose, where he finished his career. Graves is now an instructor at the New York Rangers youth hockey camp. Adam Graves won the NHL's most prized trophy and championship, The Stanley Cup, twice; in 1989–90 with the Edmonton Oilers and in 1993–94 with the New York Rangers. Graves also won a championship on the international level for his native Canada. In 1988 he was a member of the winning Canadian Junior team at the World Championships. In the tournament Graves recorded 5 goals in 7 games. He was also given the honor to captain the 1993 World Championships in Munich, Germany. This time around Graves recorded 3 goals. Again in 1999, Graves represented Team Canada at the World Championships in Norway, scoring 7 points in 10 games. He played Junior B hockey with King City, north of his birthplace in Toronto. Graves then joined the Windsor Spitfires in 1985–86 and averaged over a point per game as an OHL rookie. Graves was then drafted 22nd overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft. Grave's big break came in 1986–87 when he scored 45 goals for the Windsor Spitfires of the Ontario Hockey League. He led his team to the OHL championship, the Memorial Cup tournament. Although they didn't win the championship Graves played another year (1987–88) for the Spitfires and was called up for 9 games with Detroit. From 1987–89 Graves only scored 7 goals in 78 games with Detroit and went back and forth from the Red Wings to their farm team, in Adirondack. Early in the 1989–90 season Graves was traded from the Detroit Red Wings to the Edmonton Oilers). The trade was a success for Graves and Edmonton, as he helped the Oilers win the Stanley Cup over the Boston Bruins. "It was such an excellent team atmosphere", said Graves of his two years with the Oilers. "We were together as any group of guys in the league. Everyone felt that they were apart of the team- no one felt left out. Because of that, even if you had a small role on the team, you were happy. You were glad to be able to give whatever little you could to the team. You did everything you could". "I have many wonderful memories in my two years with the Oilers. I thoroughly enjoyed my time with the team". The New York Rangers were interested in Graves at this point and he signed with them in 1991. He recorded 26 and 36 goal performances in his first two seasons with the Rangers, but gained criticism from the media during a playoff series against the Pittsburgh Penguins when he chopped at Mario Lemieux's left hand, leading to a broken bone that forced Lemieux to miss the Penguins' next five games. Lemieux complained afterward that Graves and Rangers coach Roger Neilson had "engineered a hit" on him, and Graves was ultimately suspended for what turned out to be the Rangers' final three playoff games before being eliminated by the Penguins. During his first year he helped the Rangers to the President's trophy after scoring a league-high 105 points. Even though Graves' play continued to progress in the 1992–93 season, the Rangers fell to 6th place and out of the playoffs. During the 1993–94 season Graves scored 52 goals and set a franchise record for most goals scored in a single season by a New York Ranger. In the spring of 1994, Graves helped the Rangers win their first Stanley Cup since the 1939–40 season. Graves was awarded a roster spot on the NHL's second All-Star Team at the position of left wing, and was the recipient of the King Clancy Memorial trophy in recognition of his continuing work with charitable causes. After winning the Bill Masterton Trophy in 2001, Graves was traded to the San Jose Sharks. Graves played with the Sharks organization for two years and tallied 49 total points before announcing his retirement in April 2004. Recognitions During the 1993–94 season Graves was awarded with the King Clancy Memorial Trophy which is given annually to the NHL player who best exemplifies leadership qualities or has made a noteworthy humanitarian contribution to his community. Graves also won the NHL foundation award during the 1999–2000 season. This award is given annually to the player who applies core values of hockey, commitment and teamwork, to enrich the lives of people in the community. During the 1991–92 season, 1992–93 season, 1993–94 season, 1998–99 season, and the 1999–2000 season Graves received the Steven McDonald Award. This award is given annually to the Rangers player who goes "above and beyond the call of duty", named after a paralyzed NYC police officer, Steven McDonald. The Players' Player Award which is given to the best "team player" as voted on by the players was also won by Graves in 1991–92, 1992–93, 1994–95, and 1998–99. In the 1992–93, and 1993–94 seasons, Graves won the Rangers Most Valuable Player Award given to the Rangers most valuable player as voted on by the media. Also during the 1992–93 season Graves was given the "Rangers Good Guy" award. During the Rangers Stanley Cup winning season Graves was awarded the Frank Boucher Trophy given by the Rangers Fan Club given to the most popular player on and off the ice. Yet another fan club award Graves was awarded the "Rangers Fan Club Ceil Saidel Memorial Award" during the 1995–96, 1996–97, and 1999–2000 seasons. This award is for dedication on and off the ice. 1993 was a good year for Graves, as he was also awarded the "Crumb Bum Award" given annually for services to New York youngsters as voted on by the media. Another "Good Guy" award Graves won was The Sporting News "Good guy" award in 2000. Along with other professional athletes such as Al Leiter, Troy Aikman, and Terry Cummings this award was given to charitable and community service efforts. Graves is now an instructor at the New York Rangers youth hockey camp. He focuses on instilling pride in the youngsters attending the camp. He also won the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy in the 2000–01 season. On February 3, 2009, the New York Rangers retired Graves' Number 9 jersey before a game against the Atlanta Thrashers, joining fellow 1994 Stanley Cup Champion teammates Brian Leetch, Mark Messier and Mike Richter, as well as Ranger greats Rod Gilbert and Eddie Giacomin in the rafters of Madison Square Garden.Graves No. 9 to be retired in 2008-09 Also in 2009, Graves was ranked No. 13 on the all-time list of New York Rangers in the book 100 Ranger Greats (John Wiley & Sons). Awards and achievements *1989–90 - NHL - Stanley Cup (Edmonton) *1993–94 - NHL - Stanley Cup (New York) Career statistics Transactions *November 2, 1989: Traded by the Detroit Red Wings, along with Petr Klima, Joe Murphy and Jeff Sharples to the Edmonton Oilers in exchange for Jimmy Carson, Kevin McClelland and Edmonton's 1991 5th-round draft choice. *September 3, 1991: Signed as a free agent by the New York Rangers. *2001: Traded by the New York Rangers with future considerations to the San Jose Sharks for Mikael Samuelsson. References External links * *New York Rangers Profile * *Adam Graves—One Of The Kids *In depth stats Category:Born in 1968 Category:Adirondack Red Wings players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:King Clancy Memorial Trophy winners Category:NHL All-Stars Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:NHL players with retired numbers Category:New York Rangers players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners Category:Retired in 2003 Category:IIHF Player Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick